Chismografos
by elidel
Summary: Todo empieza por dos cuadernos que originan una guerra entre las mujeres del salón y los hombres. Solo pueden pasar estas situaciones tan ridículas con personas como ellos, este gran malentendido atraerá a muchos corazones. ¿Qué pasará una vez declarada la guerra? (Sasuhina) Short Fic.


**Chismografos**.

Short Fic

Parejas:

_SasuHina - NaruSaku - SaIno - ShikaTema - NejiTen - SuiKarin_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Estaba harta, cansada y para mejorar su situación tenía cólicos menstruales. Que mal se sentia.

Su piel estaba mas blanca que de costumbre, sus piernas le dolían y el olor del desinfectante le estaba empezando a marear.

¿Por qué habría aceptado ese juego estúpido e infantil? Ya lo recordaba, y la mejor respuesta que su mente le brindaba tenía solo una palabra y era "orgullo".

La puerta del salón estaba abierta lo cual le permitía mirar el pasillo, miró como su compañero rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro con cubeta y trapeador. Era gracioso verlo bailar y estaba casi segura de que si le grabara y lo subiera a YouTube obtendría millones de visitas. Y pensar que en años anteriores estaba enamorada de ese cabeza hueca.

Al instante Naruto pareció percatarse de que lo estaba observando, su cara se volvió una cereza viviente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Y aunque estuviesen castigados no quería decir que el juego hubiera acabado.

—Bailale, Bailale. — Con celular en mano, grabándolo, Hinata se movió como si bailara.

—¡Hinata!. — Su compañero de ojos azules corrió hacia ella, pero la peliazul habría sido más rápida cerrandole la puerta sin dejarlo entrar. —¡Abreme, dattebayo! —

—No te preocupes Naruto, te volverás famoso. —

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Abreme Hinata!. — Gritó desde fuera. Hinata fruncio las cejas, a ella nadie le ordenaba nada.

—Oh, se me a ocurrido una mejor idea. Creo que a Sakura le encantará verte. — Pudo imaginarse la cara de Naruto. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

—¡Maldita sea!. —

Empezó a reir por lo bajo, un punto más para ella.

*Una semana antes*

[Viernes]

Toda la clase estaba ansiosa para que tocará el timbre, algunos y hasta veían los segundos pasar en sus teléfonos.

"Que irritantes" Pensó Hinata, y es que aunque ella también tenía hambre, podía esperar unos cuantos minutos para el receso.

Cuando por fín habria tocado el timbre todos gritaron, bueno, con excepciones.

—Oye Hinata, ¿no vas a escribir algo?— Una de sus más cercanas amigas se le había acercado con pluma y cuaderno en mano.

Ah, pero no cualquier cuaderno, ese era el famoso cuaderno de los chismes que tenía la clase 4-B. Todas las mujeres escribían ahí sus secretos, intimidades o simplemente chismes de alguien más.

Era el cuaderno del mal. Como el de la mismísima Regina George.

—Sabes que poco me importa ese cuaderno, Karin. — Mientras guardaba sus cosas y sacaba su almuerzo, vió de reojo a la pelirroja volteando su asiento para almorzar juntas.

—Oh vamos aguafiesta, quizás y alguién por fin haya tenido los ovarios de escribir algo de ti. — Ese comentario hizo que sonriera. La verdad es que todos ahí le temían. Incluso algunos hombres.

—¿Lo averigüamos?. — Los ojos perlas dieron un pequeño destello lila, si cualquier otra persona le hubiera visto de seguro se habría hecho en los pantalones. Pero Karin Uzumaki no.

—Primero debes escribir. —

—¿Te toca a ti cuidar de esa cosa, verdad?— Hinata alzó una ceja expectante.

Todas las chicas que escribieran ahí tenían que cuidar del cuaderno, y si algún profesor las descubrían toda la responsabilidad caía encima de quien cuidara del cuaderno.

Era una de las reglas, la otra era que quien cuidara tenía que asegurarse que todo aquel que leyera una mísera palabra, tendría que escribir.

—Pasame un lapicero. —

—Oye, ¿lo harás encerio?. — Había esperado mucho para eso, Hinata era algo aburrida en ese aspecto. Por eso cuando vió que hacía a un lado su almuerzo y empezaba a escribir, su corazón casi se le salía por la boca. Que jugosos y oscuros secretos contaría.

—Ten. — Le paso el cuaderno ya escrito, Karin no aguantó más y empezó a leer.

"Estoy pensando en cambiar de mejor amiga, ¿que dicen? Acepto comentarios. Salu2~ H.H"

—Bueno, puedes leerlo, pero invitame de tu comida. — La peliroja rodó los ojos, aunque lo que había escribido le hizo sonreir.

Hinata miró la portada, quien había diseñado el cuaderno se había encargado de feminizarlo al extremo. ¿Han visto el video de Ariana Grande - Thank U Next? Exactamente el cuaderno, bueno algo así, solo que en la portada decía "School Konoha Chismografo"

Al abrirlo pudo sentir la luz que emitía la primera hoja de introducción. Vaya, Sakura si que era ordenada. Era más que obvio que ella lo había creado.

—Uhm etho sta buenh —

—Habla cuando no tengas comida en la boca, Karin. — Hinata pasó las páginas que no le interesaban, presentación, reglas, incluso hasta había disclaimer. Que fumadas.

Y la cosa interesante había empezado, vaya que las mujeres tenían mucho que decir, siempre había pensado que sólo escribían de hombres pero se equivocó.

Aún asi no era la gran cosa, todo ahí ya lo sabia. Como que a Sakura le gustaba Naruto por que Sasuke no le hacía caso, que Tenten y Neji estaban saliendo en secreto, que Ino no era tan mojigata como aparentaba. Los pleitos de Shion y Temari. Incluso habrían escrito que ella y Karin parecían lesbianas. Claro que no escribieron su nombre. Cobardes.

Iba a maldecir por haber escrito en esa cosa hasta que habia leido en la última pagina.

"HINATA HYUGA NO ES QUIEN APARENTA SER, NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR."

E igual que antes, la cobarde no habría dejado su nombre.

—Karin, ¿Qué crees que aparento ser? — Sus ojos seguían estancados en esa página.

—Una mocosa fresa asquerosamente básica única y diferente, no como las otras chicas. Ahora dejame comer. — Pudo haber reído hasta llorar, pero aún asi no lo hizo.

—Bueno, deberías escribirlo aquí abajo. —

—¿Que rayos?. — Hinata puso el cuaderno delante de Karin, esta casi escupe la comida. —Dame una hora y resuelvo esta mierda. —

—Ya, no importa. — Intento restarle importancia. Aún así ella sabía que algo no estaba nada bien.

—¡KYAAAAAAA!. — Ambas voltearon hacía donde habría venido el grito. Eran Ino y Sakura intentando cerrar la puerta, ya que dos chicos que parecían ser Naruto y Lee no dejaban que esta se cerrara.

—¡Hi-Hinata-san... Ka-Karin-san! ¡A..AYUDA!. — Ino tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados al igual que Sakura.

Karin y Hinata se miraron, se escogieron de hombros y al instante corrieron a ayudar.

Cerrarles la puerta a esos dos habría sido muy sencillo. Aún así Ino y Sakura cayeron rendidas al suelo.

—Oigan ¿Estan bien?. — Hinata se preocupo por ellas un instante, pero al ver lo que Sakura tenía entre sus brazos toda la preocupación para sus compañeras se fué.

—Eso es... — Karin estaba más sorprendida que ella pero aún así hablo.

—Si, es el Chismografo de los chicos. — La pelirosa se había levantado seguida de Ino. Todas hicieron un círculo mientras Sakura sostenía el cuaderno lista para abrirlo. —Solo te lo dejó ver por que me ayudaste Karin.

—Abrelo de una maldita vez, frentesota. — Karin rugio.

—¡¿Qué dices?!. —

—Chi-Chicas... — Ino intentó calmarlas sin conseguirlo.

—Ya. ¿Podemos leerlo? O de plano mejor termino mi almuerzo mientras ustedes pelean. — A Hinata le quedaba bien de narradora sarcástica y todas ahí lo sabían.

Para su suerte el cuaderno iba a ser abierto de una vez, la portada no tenía tanto detalle. Solo la insignia del colegio. Sin introducción, presentación, ni disclaimer. Aunque si tenían sus reglas que eran sencillamente iguales al chismografo femenino.

Hinata empezó a leer como loca todo lo que decía ese bendito y hasta hace algunos minutos, mitológico cuaderno.

A este punto se habría dado cuenta de que los varones en su salón eran realmente lamentables y absolutamente aburridos.

Solo hablaban de sus peleas, problemas familiares, sexo, y mujeres. Nada interesante penso.

Aunque las demás no compartían su misma opinión.

—Naruto... Él enserio escribio esto... — La primera en hablar habia sido Sakura, con su rostro totalmente blanco. Sus ojos se humedecieron, normal. El chico que le gustaba habría perdido la virginidad con su clon, Shion. Que ironía, pobre cerezo.

—A Sa..Sai-kun ¿l..le gu..gu..gusto? — Ino cayó desmayada.

—Suigetsu... Ese maldito mujeriego. — Karin apretó los puños, se le veía muy enfadada.

La verdad, no habían diferencias entre el chismografo masculino y femenino.

—Ya chicas, no exageren. Los hombres son todos iguales, no valen la pena. — Hinata le dió pequeñas palmaditas a Sakura. Karin seguía enojada pero aún así ayudo a la rubia.

Cuando Sakura se recompuso, empezó a tomarle fotos a cada pagina escrita. Vaya que no perdía el tiempo. Se le veía mal, mucho a decir verdad.

—Se me quitó el apetito, gracias Hina. — Karin le extendió su bento, en el cual ya no había nada.

—Ah, denada. — Ahora sólo le quedaba ir a la cafetería y comprarse algo antes que acabará el receso.

Además aprovecharía para amenazar a esos dos que la molestaban con todo el ruido que hacían.

—No puede ser... Hinata... Tú... —

Oh oh, ese rostro no decía nada bueno.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

—Se lo hiba a entregar a cejotas y me lo arrebato, dattebayo. — Naruto se había cansado de intentar abrir la maldita puerta, asi que se rindió pensando en que sus amigos lo ayudarían, grave error.

—Que idiota, si algo malo sucede nadie te salvará. — Shikamaru que hace instantes estaba dormido le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —Problemático.—

—¡TEME! ¡DEBES AYUDARME!.—

—¿Debo? Te recuerdo que no es mi problema. — Sasuke continuó comiendo su onigiri de atún, intentando ignorar a su mejor amigo. Simplemente se lavaría las manos de aquella situación.

—¿Creen que Sakura le enseñe el cuaderno a la directora?. — Chouji, que hasta ese momento no les daba atención se había inmiscuido en el tema.

—No puede, si a ella se le ocurre delatarnos, nosotros haremos lo mismo. — Suigetsu tomaba su refresco como si nada tuviera importancia.

—¿Ellas tienen un chismografo? Creí que era una leyenda. — Kankuro se sentó al lado de Shikamaru con una bandeja llena de comida. Al rato Gaara también hizo su aparición sentándose al lado del Uchiha.

—Sakura puede des hacer cualquier información que se le antoje, además, estoy seguro de que Hinata, Karin e Ino le ayudarán. — Shikamaru tenía mucha razón, de toda la preparatoria Konoha, ese grupo de chicas era el más peligroso.

—No creo que Hyuga Hinata se preste para eso. — Gaara que mantenía los ojos cerrados, habló con mucha confianza.

—Es verdad, si nada tiene que ver con ella no creo que nos de problemas. — Sai, con su típica sonrisa falsa, se dirigió a ellos. Todos conocian a Hinata, y si a alguien deberían temer era a ella.

—¿Y si ella escribió en el chismografo de Sakura? Simplemente ya estaría implicada por eso, Haruno es muy astuta. — Otro punto para el Nara.

—Aún así no deben preocuparse, si desean puedo conversar con Hinata. —

—¿Desde cuando tan íntimos, Gaara?.— El hermano del pelirrojo le sonreía cómplice.

A Sasuke no le gustaba para nada todo eso y es que no era un secreto que al Sabaku No, gustaba de la peliazul de ojos perlados. Todos lo sabían menos ella.

Sin embargo no se sentía del todo mal ya que...

—¡Hinata!. —

—¡Hi.. Hinata-san!. —

¡Slap!

Todo el mundo volteó en automático hacia la escena del crímen.

Hinata había golpeado en la mejilla a Sasuke, las más conversadoras de la escuela ya tendrían tema del que hablar por lo menos hasta el siguiente mes.

—Eres un... — Hinata aventó el cuaderno groseramente encima de toda la comida ocacionando un gran caos.

Por un momento pudo divisar el dolor y coraje destellando en esos hermoso ojos que lo hipnotizaban, estos brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas. Estaba furiosa.

Y tan repentinamente como vino, se fué. Seguido de Karin que de reojo, le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

—¡Hn! ¡Que bueno que no acepté tus sentimientos, Sasuke-kun!. — Sakura se había ido casi corriendo, pero aún así Naruto empezó a seguirla velozmente. Las palabras de Sakura no le causaron ningún efecto, como siempre.

—Pe..Permiso... — Ino tímidamente huyó de la mirada de todos. Pero todo fue en vano, ya que todos ahí la habían acorralado.

—¿Qué fue eso?.

—¿Por que Hinata golpeó a Sasuke?.

—¿Sakura tiene algo planeado, verdad?.

—¿Qué tanto saben?.

Demasiadas preguntas y voces en su cabeza provocaron que se desmayara.

Pero Sasuke estaba fuera de toda esa situación. Tenía que averigüar que es lo que pasaba. Para su bendita y aún existente suerte no tuvo que buscar razones de tal escena, el cuaderno se lo decía todo.

"A Hinata no le importa abrirle las piernas a cualquiera, ya que nunca fue la gran cosa." Sasuke U.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Ya no podía simplemente prestarle mayor atención a la clase de Iruka, todo el salón en realidad, había mucha tensión. Pero ella se encargaría de resolverlo.

Miró disimuladamente a sus compañeros, Shikamaru estaba dormido, Temari le lanzaba papeles, Tenten le enviaba mensajes a quien sabe Dios, Chouji comía más rápido de lo usual, Suigetsu le mandaba miradas curiosas a Karín y ella se veía enojada. Naruto no dejaba de verla levantándo más sus nervios. Sasuke escuchaba al profesor o quizás solo fingía, y Hinata...

Ella e Ino recién habían regresado de la enfermería, tenía los ojos y la nariz roja.

Listo, ya sabía que hacer.

Rompió una hoja de su cuaderno y empezo a escribir apresuradamente un comunicado para que toda la clase se quedara. Planeaba pasarlo de fila en fila. Agradeció que todos hayan asistido.

—Señorita Haruno, ¿podría compartir para toda la clase las célebres palabras que esta escribiendo?. — El maestro le había pillado infragante, bueno, ni modo.

Se levantó de su asiento y observó a sus compañeros, desde donde estaba se le permitía ver a todos ya que se sentaba en primera fila.

—Quédense después de clases, necesito comunicar algo urgente. Gracias. —

Ya no había respeto hacia los docentes. Iruka suspiró pesadamente, esta juventud.

Las horas pasaron y ya iba a ser las cuatro, la salida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?. — Shion tomó sus cosas ya lista para irse.

Cuando el profesor ya se habría retirado, todos se quedaron a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Los cuadernos. —

—¿Qué? ¿Tenemos que dejar alguno? Si es por que hay tarea no la hice. — Kiba estaba aburrido. Quería irse rápido.

—No inteligente, los chismografos. — Karín le respondió de mala manera.

—Solo entregen su chismografo, ya que leyeron el nuestro sin ningún consentimiento. — El Hozuki le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Sakura, esta no se intimidó en lo absoluto.

—¿Tienen el chismografo de los chicos?. — Shion preguntó.

—Si, mira tú teléfono oxigenada. — Tayuya rodó los ojos.

Al instante todas las chicas sacaron sus teléfonos y miraron todas las foto capturas que la presidenta estudiantil les había mandado.

—¡¿Cómo es que escribiste eso Suigetsu?!.— Ayame gritó muy enojada.

—SHI-KA-MA-RU... — Al parecer a Temari no le gusto para nada lo que leyó.

—¡Gaara-kun! No puedo creerlo.— Matsuri no pudo quedarse atrás.

Y asi poco a poco todas las féminas del salón empezaron a reclamar a gritos a todos los chicos. Todo se le habría salido de las manos a Sakura.

—Hinata, hablemos.— Sasuke aprovechó toda esa conmoción para arreglar las cosas, la tomó de la muñeca dispuesto a dejar esa clase de escandalosos. Por su parte Hinata quiso protestar pero le habían ganado.

—¡Momento Sasuke-kun! ¡No puedes llevarte a Hinata!.— Tenten se interpuso en su camino. Al instante Hotaru, Fū y Karui la imitaron.

—Quitense. — Amenazó.

—Ni lo sueñes Uchiha, deberíamos destrozar esa cara bonita tuya para que aprendas a tratar bien a una mujer. — Karui tomó la mano libre de Hinata y la llevó hacia ellas haciendo que Sasuke la soltara.

—Chicas, ya. Calmense, quiero llegar a un acuerdo con los chicos.— Sakura volvió a hacerse presente.

—Solo queremos su estúpido cuaderno ¿es lo justo, no?. —

—Ni lo sueñes Kankuro.— Dijo Temari.

—¡Si no lo quieren enseñar es por que también hay cosas malas de nosotros dattebayo!— Naruto miró a todas señalandolas con su dedo índice.

—¡N-No es verdad!.— Sakura defendió a sus compañeras.

—Si es asi entonces entregalo.— Shikamaru se colocó al lado de Naruto respaldándolo.

—¡Jamas!.— Karin gritó.

—¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema zanahoria?!.— Suigetsu la encaró.

Karin de verdad que quiso contestarle de la peor forma, pero no lo hizo. Contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo, estaba muy resentida.

Eso extraño mucho a Suigetsu.

—Les daré el cuaderno. Pero... —

—¡¿Que dices Sakura?!— Ayame exclamó.

—¡Retiralo! ¡Retiralo!.—Fū rogó.

—Debes estar loca Haruno.— Tayuya no lo podía creer.

Sakura sacó el cuaderno mientras todos observaban cada movimiento detalladamente. Que raros eran los adolescentes.

—Se los daré, pero debes eliminar esa maldita grabación Sai.—

¿Cómo se habría dado cuenta? Quien sabe. El plan de Shikamaru habría sido arruinado. —Sai, eliminalo.— Shikamaru ordenó.

—Ve a verificar por favor Karui.— Sakura le pidió y ella procedió a acatar su petición.

—Todo correcto.— Anunció la morena.

—Bien, aquí tienes. — Sakura puso el cuaderno encima de una carpeta vacía. —Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme.— A paso apresurado salió del aula, al instante todas las mujeres procedieron a imitarla.

—¡Por fin! Son tan escandalosas ¡de veras!.— Era algo hipócrita viniendo de alguien como Naruto.

—Hay que leerlo de una vez.— El peliblanco de extraños colmillos tomó el cuaderno listo para abrirlo, todo a los ojos expectantes de los chicos del aula 4-B.

Al instante Naruto, Sasuke (que inmediatamente la curiosidad le ganó) Sai, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee, Jugo y Utakata se amontonaron al rededor del Hozuki.

Una vez abierto el cuanderno, todos sabían que no existía marcha atrás. Toda la información existente se lo grabarían o al menos le tomarían fotos como recuerdo.

Cosa que hubriera pasado de no ser que todo estuviera en blanco.

Ni una sola mísera palabra.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!.— Gritó Naruto que después salió corriendo tomando sus cosas. Sakura les había timado y buscarla era ya algo inútil, ya que de seguro no se encontraba ahí, de hecho ninguna mujer lo estaba.

—Esto es... — susurró Shikamaru.

—¡LA GUERRA!.—exclamó la mayoría.

N/A:

Había escrito esta historia desde hace unos días y el plan era subierlo el 14 para que sea como un regalo por San Valentín. Pero me demore mucho en terminar de escribir esta parte. Aun así ¿qué les pareció? Planeó que esto tenga como máximo tres capítulos. Comenten ;)

Y... ~"Nos leeremos pronto"~


End file.
